Regular Show
Regular Show (originally titled Normal Show) is a 2010 American animated television series created by J.G. Quintel. It was greenlit on August 13, 2009 by Cartoon Network and debuted on September 6, 2010. It is based on a short made for the scrapped Cartoonstitute and features characters from two of the creator's student films, "2 in the AM PM" and "The Naive Man from Lolliland". It is rated TV-PG (sometimes TV-PG-V due to violence). It is one of the cartoons on Cartoon Network to have suggestive language. It was aimed for 10-18 (and over) year old audiences. Filming for the first season began on November 14, 2009. Producers decided to split the first season in half with the episode "Ello Gov'nor" being advertised as the season two premiere and finished on October 17, 2010. The show officially aired on September 6, 2010 with the episode "The Power". On September 13, 2010 the show was renewed for a second production season and began filming on January 4, 2011 and finished on February 6, 2012 and started with the episode Stick Hockey. On December 13, 2011 the show was renewed for a third season filming began March 12, 2012 and aired on October 1, 2012 with Exit 9B filming for this season, which finished on February 8, 2013. Plot Two best friends, a blue jay named Mordecai and a brown raccoon named Rigby, work as groundskeepers at a park and spend their days trying to entertain themselves by perfecting useless skills during work hours or any means necessary, much to the chagrin of Benson, a high-tempered gumball machine, and Skips, a yeti, but to the delight of Pops, a naïve English gentleman with a lollipop-shaped head. Muscle Man, an overweight and green man, and Hi Five Ghost, a ghost with a hand extending from the top of his head, are both neutral about Rigby and Mordecai's shenanigans, but they both get on Mordecai and Rigby's nerves with the "MY MOM!" jokes. The episodes usually revolve around the two's personal life such as obtaining concert tickets, getting cake, or making up for a mess they have caused, often leading to highly surreal and unusual events. Rigby pressures Mordecai into doing bad stuff and slacking by working his way around the hard, cold truth. Trivia *Regular Show consists of some characters from J.G. Quintel's old college films and sketches mashed together in one show. *Pops, Benson, and Mordecai are the only 3 main characters that are in J.G. Quintel's college films and sketches. *Regular Show never aired in Saudi Arabia *Ello Gov'nor never aired in China/Taiwan. *Regular Show episodes containing violence are rated TV-PG-V. Languages *English: Regular Show *Spanish: Historias Corrientes (Spain)/ Un Show Más (Latin America) *Hungarian: Park műsor *French Castillian: Le Regular Series *Polish: Zwyczajny Serial *Turkish: Sürekli Dizi *Italian: La Regular Show *Romanian: Un Show obisnuit *Brazilian Portuguese: Apenas um Show *Bulgarian: Пaрк шoy *Russian: Обычное Шоу *Chinese(Taiwan Ver.): 天兵公園 (Creation of the Park) *Filipino: Pang-karaniwang na Palabas *Korean: 레귤러 쇼 (Regular Show) *Japanese: レギュラーSHOW〜コリない2人〜 (Regular Show -2 Without Stiffness-) Gallery of Regular Show﻿ Images (29).jpg Mordecai3.bmp.jpg Highfiveghost.JPG Keepupthegoodwork.JPG Mordecai.jpg Muscleman.png Pops.jpg Screen shot 2011-02-01 at 6.55.25 PM.png Skips.jpg EileenandMargaret.jpg Regular show yard wallpaper by superspectre-d3gc8ft.jpg Reg bg 1600x300.jpg Regular-show-cartoon-network-01.jpg Regular Show Season 2.jpg regshow_1600x1100_showbg.jpg ThreeRigbys.PNG Screen shot 2011-06-26 at 3.45.21 PM.png 4e097308186d7.jpg Riggames.jpg Sweepacai.jpg Mordo-cai.jpg RS-2011-Facebook-pane.jpg RS at 830 EST.jpg Screenshot-1.png RS-2011-Halloween-FB Poster with Mordo.jpg Terror tales of the park title.png|Title card for Halloween special IPhone 4S.png|iTunes NIGHTMARE-ATHON iPhone 4S and iPad 2 promo RegularShow SlackPack.jpg|Slack Pack Region 1 TV-PG DVD External Refererences *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regular_Show *http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/regularshow/index.html es:Un Show Más